<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thus, don't dare leave. by peachycroissants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274340">Thus, don't dare leave.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants'>peachycroissants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>i don't remember posting this anywhere other than undertale amino</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thus, don't dare leave.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thus, don't dare leave."</p><p>The sound of worry in her husband's eyes, she wanted to stay more to look after him. But, after two of their children's loses, it just made him wild. Each and every child who have came down and go inside the mountain, lying many things that are yet to be discovered, uncovered, releasing the flies that have been collected and stored in the jar. No one knew what the jar was called, nor what was it's sole purpose.</p><p>She blinked, trying to fight the tears that are behind her eyes. His hand holding tightly to hers, he looked like a lost child, not knowing where to go and what to do. However, it was her decision. He wasn't supposed to be the one to control over her life—she was sick of his playing master and her being the puppet.</p><p>She struggled out of his grasp, then ran away. Ran as far as she can, her crown leaving her head. She can't stand anymore. She had to protect humans from falling into the trap of her husband, the king, and killing them just to get revenge and bring back their children. She was sick of it. It was tiring hearing screams and him collecting their souls together with the Royal Guard.</p><p>Her presence now unknown to him, she lives nearby the giant hole of the mountain, where humans fall down to and start new discoveries. New humans fall down. She treats them as their children. She protects them from the harm, even if it means for them to stay with her for eternity, as long as they don't go to the wrong path. The path that lead other children to be dead by now.</p><p>Despite that, she wasn't able to keep them. They manage to come out, get stabbed, killed, by other monsters. She felt like she was no use. There were two options: go back or never give up. Forfeit or recover from her mistakes. Sure, it was easy to beat the flower and to feed them and take care, but it was always hard to letthem go.</p><p>Weeks passed, another human fell down. She was thinking.</p><p>
  <em>'If any monster—including him—can kill the human then monsters will have to leave the underground.'</em>
</p><p>For some reason, it did sound like a great idea. However, how about the loss of the human beings? What will happen next once they kill this innocent human? Will they take revenge more?</p><p>The thoughts were endless, she shivered in shock and pain. She knew that this final human is their last hope to get out. But, killing them wouldn't be the best way. There must be something else. It was seriously stressing herself out.</p><p>She came to rescue the human from the threat of the flower. Ah, the deja vu. "Greetings, I'm Toriel. The caretaker of the Ruins." She greeted the human who looked flabbergasted, giving them a lopsided grin. Toriel opened her eyes to look at the human, then muttered something in her breath. Her eyes glistening. Her gaze never leaving the face of the human.</p><p>"Thus, don't dare leave."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't remember posting this anywhere other than undertale amino</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>